1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low cost solid state illuminating system having a centralized controlling module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, as solid state illuminating system becomes more and more popular in the market, there are various types of solid state illumination driving systems. The driving system is basically utilized to provide constant current or constant voltage to the solid state illumination device or solid state illumination method in order to maintain a constant luminous output thereof.
However, if function of dimming is required in the traditional illuminating system, each illuminating module in the traditional solid state illuminating system requires a corresponding dimming controlling module for adjusting the propriety of the electricity inputted to each of the corresponding illuminating module. Furthermore, considering the cost issue, each of the corresponding dimming controlling module of the illuminating system usually supports only one certain type of dimming controlling method which limit the utility thereof.
Therefore, a need exists, for an intelligent, modular and low cost solid state illuminating system which is capable of supporting various types or standards of dimming control method.